Blow the Cover
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: Just another boring story. ShizNat. AU. High school. Natsuki sat behind the most popular girl in the high school, Shizuru Fujino, for three years. Shizuru's facing an early complication of her action and decision before graduation.
1. Chapter 1

AU. ShizNat. Rate M not for sex. I think.

Glad my government isn't blocking ffnet anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHiME and I'm fine with that.

* * *

Natsuki walked over the cobbled street, blocks from her apartment. She stopped at the meeting point, flicked her light and puffed. An orange Nissan parked nearby. The driver blinked the headlights. Natsuki tossed her cigarette and strode to that car. As she neared, the driver window rolled down. Natsuki bent a little to talk with him.

* * *

Natsuki felt that it was just another day in her school. Dull lessons, dumb people, everything is boring.

She sat in the classroom behind the most popular girl in their school, Shizuru Fujino, for three years. Today would be one of their last classes together. Natsuki imagined what Shizuru's face would look like ten years from now. In Natsuki's opinion, Shizuru was the kind of girl who'd easily find someone to tie the knot with. Maybe right after she'd graduated from her university. Her modesty and tradition would make her stay in a stable, long-term relationship and maybe she'd got pregnant by 25. If someone hadn't blew her cover. Natsuki had always felt that everything in the school was boring, until she met Shizuru Fujino.

At the end of their class, Shizuru passed Natsuki her notebook and asked if she'd free for the weekend and proposed if they could study together for the exam. Natsuki smiled and said with a mild enthusiasm, "It'll be too late if we wait for the weekend to study, Shizuru. The test is next week." She saw Shizuru tried to hide her smile. Natsuki rose from her seat, "I don't study in the weekend, anyway." she walked to the door when suddenly Chie Harada burst into the class and called her, "Natsuki!"

Natsuki frowned and curiously waited for the gossip girl next move.

"Oh my God, Natsuki, someone just sent this."

Natsuki looked at the picture in Chie's hand and suddenly turned to pale.

"She said you're dating this orange Nissan driver. Is it true?"

Natsuki gaped at Chie. "Did...did they know who's driving?"

"Wow, Kuga, you're bad!"

"Is there something wrong, Natsuki?" A worried Shizuru intervened.

"No!" Chie and Natsuki said in unison. Put on an awkward smile, Natsuki turned to Shizuru, "Nothing is wrong. See you after class, Shizuru." Natsuki grabbed Chie's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What did you know about it?" Natsuki shoved Chie to the empty corridor.

"Easy, tiger, you know how to keep my mouth shut." Chie's business-mode, on.

"Nah, I don't care about the gossip at all."

"No?"

"But I'll pay you for everything you know about the man who rides that orange Nissan."

Chie frowned, "You're dating an unknown guy?"

"I'll see you again on Friday, Harada. Don't disappoint me," Natsuki turned to her next class.

* * *

Too absorbed in her thought, Natsuki jerked a little when Shizuru opened the passenger door. She seated herself next to Natsuki. Natsuki always gave her ride to her part-time job, few blocks from her house. Stopped at the red light, she decided to text, 'The bait had been swallowed,' and sent it.

* * *

Natsuki opened her locker and put her swimming suit in. An involuntary squeak escaped from her when Tomoe, out of nowhere, shoved it close.

"Kuga, have you considered my offer?"

"If you want me to consider your offer, you must first ask me nicely."

"Define nice."

Natsuki turned to face Tomoe, she sighed, "I'm not sure if Shizuru will agree about that."

"Why you even need to ask her permission? All you have to do is say no every time she asks for a lift."

"I don't know why you can't just ask her. You can give her a ride to the dorm."

"I've already asked her thousands of time. She said no."

"And why is that?"

"She said she'd prefer walking. Walk, can you believe it?"

"She's in Ten-Thousand-Steps-A-Day campaign, I recalled."

"Horse shit! Did she say to you that she'd prefer graduate as virgin, too?"

"That, my friend, is none of my business."

"Look, Kuga, I'm begging you. Please..."

"The answer is still the same."

"Why, okay..."

"Okay?" Natsuki startled to see how easy Tomoe gave up. But she didn't like the glint in Tomoe's eyes.

"Okay then. I will spread the new gossip about you and the orange Nissan driver," Tomoe turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, Natsuki, I know him. But I don't know what you see in him, that womanizer. Gosh!"

"You what?! Wait. Tomoe, you know him? Okay, I won't give Shizuru a ride, but tell me everything you know about him."

Tomoe stopped and tilted her head, "Really? Natsuki, really?"

"Yeah. Tell me." She grabbed Tomoe wrist and pulled her to an empty corridor. She halted suddenly when she saw Chie. "By the way, Chie, you're fired!" She shouted.

Chie looked at Natsuki and sighed heavily.

* * *

Natsuki poked the girl who was napping on the grass. "I've just found some info about him." Natsuki sat near the red head.

"Harada's fast."

"Nah, Tomoe told me. Do you know Mikoto Minagi?"

"Yes, I know her. I have some classes with her."

"His name is Reito Kanzaki, her half-brother. He's an officer in GND. Gang and Narcotics Division."

"He's what?"

"Be careful, Nao. He'd warned you. Next time, he'll send you straight to the prison."

"Less rival, more money." Nao said in snit. "You bought from him last week."

"I need it. You better find another part-time job immediately, Nao."

"Natsuki, I'm getting late. Please, this time, give me a ride."

"I can't Shizuru. I promised to Tomoe not to." Natsuki jabbed her key to the driver's key hole and threw her bag on the passenger seat. "Tomoe will gladly drive you to your job." Natsuki glanced at Tomoe who was leaning to her luxury sedan, next to her beaten-up minivan.

Shizuru sniffed. Then suddenly she leaned over and kissed Natsuki in front of Tomoe.

Tomoe rushed to them and pulled Natsuki from Shizuru. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Me? I'm only standing next to my car if you ask me." She anticipated for any harsh movement from Tomoe.

"You bitch! Go fuck Minagi's brother and leave Shizuru alone."

"Didn't you see what just happen? She's the one who kissed me!"

"Stop it, Tomoe. Please. Thank you for your ride yesterday, but I'd prefer to go with Natsuki."

Tomoe looked at Shizuru, broken hearted. "I should've known the truth. I see you like Natsuki the way I like you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Well, you better be." Tomoe then eyed Natsuki. "This isn't over." She stormed back to her car and drove off.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Natsuki snickered.

"I know. But I'm tired of her. This way she'd know I'm taken."

"You crazy woman. Get in."

* * *

Okay, first chap is about drug. Next is about sex tape.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHiME.

Thank you for the reviews.

Yes, well, the plot's changing fast. I'll take the sled and slide down slow.

* * *

"Natsuki, are you sure I didn't left my iPad in your car?"

"No, Shizuru. It's positively not there." She settled the phone between her chin and shoulder. She rolled the cigarette on her hands.

"This is bad. I can't even log in to my e-mail with this laptop. I'm sure I haven't change my password..." Shizuru's voice trailed away and the line went off.

"Natsuki, pass me your pot." Nao demanded while laying next to her.

"No."

"Dude! Come on…" Nao insisted.

"You're not having a headache!"

"That's for my depression treatment."

"Shut up, Nao." Natsuki puffed.

"What a waste!" Nao inhaled the smoke that escaped from Natsuki's mouth.

"I wish it can prevent my headache, too. I'm sick of Depakote."

"Natsuki, what if...what if the government still says no even if the hypothesis of your mother's research is valid, important and applicable?"

"It has a high potential for abuse, I understand that. Even if it is valid, it's still a long way before we can relieve our headache legally with this." She puffed again.

Nao glanced at Natsuki.

"What?" Natsuki barked.

"Did you know that Tomoe went to Minagi's house the other day?"

"So?"

"And you're aware that Shizuru has a fans-club in our school and Tomoe is the leader, aren't you?"

"They have a leader?" She glanced at Nao with amusement.

Nao sighed, "Yeah… So, she met the older Minagi."

"I thought his last name was Kanzaki."

Nao gave a rueful grin, "Natsuki, what if he-"

"He won't spill the beans."

"Yeah, like you can guarantee that."

"Do not think of what you can't handle to think about," Natsuki laughed a cynical laughter, "All mom need is less scandal for her research."

"And here you are, breaking the law."

"Can't help it. We are minor. Exclusive criteria."

"What if… what if Kanzaki doesn't want this to be legal so he can run the-"

"I said stop it! I told you it's still a long way before we can legally smoking pot."

* * *

Natsuki turned her car alarm on and left. All the way to her locker, she tried to ignore the feeling of being the center of her schoolmates' attention. She should be got used to the stare since she got a lot of that since day one she enter that school. They secretly admired her beauty but too scared to talk to her. The attention became worst when Shizuru started getting close to her last year.

Chie approached her while she slammed her locker shut. "Natsuki, Takeda _really_ enjoyed the sexy Natsuki Kuga pictures so much that he had to be carried to the school clinic for excessive nose-bleed." She said with sultry voice.

Natsuki faced Chie with a frown.

"Go check the bulletin board," Chie snickered.

Natsuki walked toward the end of the hallway. She gaped astonishedly at the pictures of her bare back on the bulletin board. Some of the pictures had been taken while she was kissing. She ripped the pictures and looked around bewilderedly. Her eyes caught Tomoe's smug smile.

"You!" Natsuki strode toward Tomoe. She was ready to punch her when she felt a hand seized her arm.

Shizuru's other hand slid around Natsuki's waist, kept her at a safe distance from Tomoe. "Natsuki, don't." She whispered to her ear.

Natsuki struggled and shoved Shizuru off. "This is your fault!" She pointed Shizuru with the pictures then flicked her lighter and burned them on the floor.

There was a strained silence as Natsuki and Tomoe looked at each other tensely. Shizuru's in the middle.

* * *

They sat together in the detention room, waited for Mr. Sakomizu. Natsuki did her best to ignore Shizuru's dramatic plea and Tomoe continuously saw her with a death glare. Natsuki kept her sight outside the window to calm herself.

Tomoe met Mr. Sakomizu first. They talked for a while before Tomoe exited his room with an annoyed frown.

"Kuga, you're next," he called Natsuki.

"You're lucky he didn't call your parents," Shizuru said to Tomoe after Natsuki had gone behind Mr. Sakomizu's door.

"Yeah, consider me lucky enough that you left your iPad in my car. And all those sex tapes," Tomoe said. Though she smirked, her anger was palpable.

Shizuru rose from her seat and squeezed Tomoe's arm. "Those pictures... you don't happen to download them from my email, do you?"

"Bingo." Tomoe tried to free herself from Shizuru's tight grip.

"Listen to me Tomoe..." Shizuru's voice trembled but her grip tightened and made Tomoe flinched a little. "Please, don't do something stupid. I..."

"Can I drive you to your part-time job?"

Shizuru stared hard into Tomoe's eyes then gave her a nod.

* * *

Next chap: the student council president.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHiME.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Kendo club is making a petition, Shizuru. Takeda's now asking for the other clubs' approval," Haruka said to Shizuru.

"Petition for what?"

"He wants to move the clubs and student council weekly meeting from weekdays to the weekend."

"What? Why bother? We will graduate in three months."

"I know. But he insisted." Haruka snorted, "Seems like he wants to save his princess from being harassed by you. No, don't look at me like that, the pictures proved otherwise."

Shizuru opened her mouth to say something but then decided to keep silent.

"No wonder you left The Weekend Study Club last year. She's the hottest girl in this school."

"But I have part-time job schedules for the weekend." Shizuru sighed heavily, "Can you and Kikukawa handle the meetings?"

"No way! The meeting needs you to be the leader." Haruka said with hands on her waist. "And if it's up to other clubs' approval, then you're already lost, Shizuru. They're all crazy for you and will do anything to make you attend the meetings. Who would have thought the perfect lady Fujino would have such kinky pictures with her own best friend. I never thought you have that kind of intention toward her," Haruka sniffed.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Apart of what people think, we never see each other on weekend."

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Are you saying you're not dating each other?"

"I-I don't know." Shizuru turned her glance to the floor.

"Shizuru, do you love her?" Haruka pursued. "Does she feel the same?"

"Takeda won't make it in time. They probably will consider it for the next semester." Shizuru rose from her seat. "I'll have a class in five minutes. See you at the afternoon meeting, Haruka."

Haruka sighed at her friend's evasive tactic.

* * *

"Takeda refused to come here," Haruka announced, "As well as the other club's representatives."

Shizuru sighed. She sat with Haruka and Yukino in the meeting room.

"You should persuade him, Shizuru. You're genius at that. We can't schedule the entertainment for graduation without them."

Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If he refuses to negotiate, what should I do?"

"I don't know, challenge him may be."

"You mean in a fight? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"He's second place in the National Tournament."

"And you're the champion."

"In my Junior High School era. Haruka, he's a Kendo-ka! I've never fought a kendo-ka with my naginata before. I don't even know if I can do it"

"In battlefield, my friend, your choice of weapon is not important. It's a rational way to finish this, anyway. In Samurai way." Haruka raised her fist in the air.

Shizuru rolled her eyes.

* * *

Shizuru bowed in front of the opening door of the Dojo. She found Takeda who was watching his under-classmates combat.

"Takeda, we need to talk," she said. "Please?" She added tentatively as Takeda looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"About the clubs and student council meetings, for the graduation…."

"All of the clubs agreed that we should have the meeting on weekend."

"I know. But I have part-time jobs to do for the weekend."

Takeda shook his head and smirked, "I don't care about your part-time jobs."

Shizuru sighed, "Please...the pictures, the pictures are just Tomoe's prank. Would you prefer her to tell you the truth by herself?"

"Prank? Tell me Fujino, what kind of best friends kissing each other?"

"We're not kissing in that kind of way." Shizuru stressed her tone.

"Natsuki needs the right man to straighten her out."

"And you're that right man?"

"What?"

"No. No. Look, I'm sorry. It's just...I-I... Please, consider it again..." Shizuru stuttered.

"No. It's final," he said then turned to leave.

Shizuru sighed and watched Takeda's back.

"How about... how about I challenge you for a combat. You know, Naginata versus Kendo. The winner can make decision whether the meetings will be held on weekend or weekdays. How about that?"

Takeda turned to Shizuru again. His eyes sparkled. "Okay. The winner will decide the meeting day."

'_Crap!_' Shizuru said in her mind.

"Yuichi, prepare for a battle! We have a challenger."

"What? You mean right here, right know?"

Takeda raised his eyebrow, "The mighty champion of Naginata is afraid?"

"I am not!" Shizuru's retorted. "I just didn't bring my Hakama and Gi."

"Oh, Mikoto will take care of that."

_Double crap._

* * *

Shizuru put the Bogu on. In the real tournament, she would combat along with her team. And here she was, in the middle of enemy's crowd. She knew some of her fans were in Kendo club, but they would not help her in this situation. She was by herself.

Lastly, she put on her Kote. She said to herself, '_Maybe if I win, Natsuki will be mine._' She laughed at her own thought. But the thought of Natsuki set her spirit ablaze. '_Ok, let's do this, Shizuru. For Natsuki. Kawaii Natsuki!'_ She took her Naginata and walked upright to the Shiai-jo.

They bowed to each other and walked three steps to the center line. Shizuru saw Takeda doing Sonkyo. The Shinpan said, "Hajime!" and Takeda stood in Kamae position, Shizuru body's turned the sideway.

They shouted in unison. The Shinai and Naginata clashed and moved between their chests. They were approaching too close to each other and so Takeda moved himself for Taiatari. Shizuru never been in this position and it made her lost her focus in a split of second. He saw an opportunity and tried hitting her head while moving backwards quickly. Luckily, Shizuru still had her reflex and blocked the hit.

They let out loud exhalation of breath everytime they struck. Their weapons clashed again. In a glance, Shizuru saw Takeda's leg defense flawed. She aimed her Ha-bu to his leg and shouted, "SUNE!"

Shinpan raised the red flag, a point for Shizuru. The audience clasped.

Takeda steadied his breathe and did the Chudan no Kamae.

"Hajime!"

The tip of Takeda's Shinai circled Shizuru's Naginata. Swiftly, he sprang forward and tried to hit her head. Again, Shizuru successfully blocked the hit. She kept her Naginata pointed at Takeda's chest and considered to strike his throat. Takeda changed his strategy. He raised his shinai above his head and did the Jodan no Kamae. The Shinai and Naginata clashed again and again. Takeda have learned from his mistake and paid attention to his leg also.

As they did the Taiatari movement again, Takeda shouted at Shizuru. He bluffed and leaned backwards then struck Shizuru's head. Shizuru still could block it.

Taiatari again. Shizuru hated this position and he knew it. He took a step behind, securing Shizuru's Naginata down and struck her head in a blink. "MEN!" He shouted. Shizuru couldn't even see his movement.

Shinpan raised the white flag. A point for Takeda.

Shizuru controlled her raging breath.

"Hajime!"

They clashed and shouted. Takeda sprang and struck, again and again. Shizuru moved around the Shiai-jo and guard her defense diligently, waited for an opening. They struck each other head in unison. "MEN!"

Shizuru felt the sweat on her temple. Her heart was beating fast when she grab her Naginata tightly through her Kote. The only thing she heard was her own breath and the sound of their weapons collided. Suddenly, she felt a sting and burning sensation on her right arm, Takeda had struck her on the uncover part. Shizuru muttered a swear.

Taiatari again, Takeda's arms and body just in the right condition to maintenance his offensive tactic. Shizuru kept their eye contact and noticed his smug smile, a clue that he knew Shizuru's lack of practice. How could she make a strategy when she could not control her own breath?

Shizuru tried to form a strategy by kept changing her Kamae between Chudan, Jodan and Gedan. Years of practicing her footwork and basic stances helped her evading Takeda's struck. It was obvious that both of them were best of the best in their school, though Shizuru's last tournament was in her junior year. All eyes on them as their weapon clashed and clashed again.

Takeda's struck particularly Men, but his feet defense was hard to penetrate. Takeda's Shiai experiences might be wide, but Shizuru's serene demeanor and control saved her from using excessive energy. She diligently guarded her defense and moved around to keep Takeda in her save Maai.

Takeda knew she began to run out of energy. Shizuru's arms were shaking and she gradually lost control of her opponent. He then sprang and struck again.

Shizuru concentrated and made a decision. Her right foot on the front. As Takeda struck to her Do, Shizuru blocked and pushed his Shinai down. But before Shizuru could land a hit, Takeda rapidly swung his Shinai and leaped forward, aiming for Shizuru's head. Shizuru evaded to the side and turned to face him. She prepared for a counterattack; stepped back with her right foot, used Chudan no Kamae stance, and then launched forward and thrusted Takeda's throat with her Kissaki.

"TSUKI!"

* * *

Natsuki had just finished her lap. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to the shower. She found Shizuru leaned to the locker, grimaced in pain.

"Shizuru?" She shrieked. "What are you doing?" She looked at the bruises on Shizuru's arm.

"The cold steel ease the pain," she sighed.

"You're practicing Naginata again?"

Shizuru shrugged, "Old habits die hard."

"How about your part-time job? Aren't you supposed to have a shift in that lingerie shop?"

"Maybe I should quit, and fill in for a part-time job as Natsuki-sitter. The time will be much more flexible."

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's red cheeks. She wanted to laugh but felt like the energy had been ripped away from her body.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just need to lay down. Maybe fifteen minutes nap will help." She laid down on the long chair. "Wake me up when you've done showering, will you?"

* * *

Next chap: the confession.


End file.
